headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Scylla
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = DC Comics/Vertigo | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Romania | known relatives = | born = | died = 1994 | 1st appearance = ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #2 | final appearance = ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #5 | actor = }} Scylla is a fictional genetic mutation featured in comic books published by DC Comics under the company's Vertigo imprint. She first appeared in ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #2 in March, 1994 and served as a supporting character on the series. Biography Scylla was a member of the second generation of Un-Men. Unlike first generation Un-Men, Scylla was not created in a laboratory, but was born through natural means by the mating of two Un-Men. Procreation between Un-Men is extremely uncommon, and to date, there have only been thirteen recorded cases of second generation Un-Men surviving to adulthood. Scylla was part of a group of Un-Men living in Romania as slaves for the amusement of Romanian socialite Alexiev Gogol. Gogol forced his Un-Men to prostrate themselves for the amusement of his party guests in a macabre living museum in the ballroom of his castle. A prophecy existed amongst the Un-Men that foretold the coming of a deliverer. This being would be like them, but he would not come from the world of the Un-Men, but rather from the world of man. It was believed that this deliverer would lead them towards freedom and salvation. In 1994, Scylla met another second generation Un-Man named Damien Kane. Damien was from the United States and had the physical appearance of a normal human. However, the serum in his veins that helped him to maintain his humanity was unstable, and he was slowly regressing into a more monstrous state of being. Scylla, as well as her peers, believed that Damien was the deliverer that the prophecy foretold. Damien was captured by Alexiev Gogol's overseer, and placed on display inside of his castle along with the others. On one occasion, Alexiev wanted Scylla to publicly fornicate with Damien for the delight of his party guests. Scylla gave Damien an unspoken signal, and the young Un-Man broke free of his chains and fought back. The incident inspired the other Un-Men to rebel against their masters and within moments they were free. Scylla accompanied Damien on a plane ride back to the United States. At the behest of their colleague Crassus, the Un-Men sought to break into Lafayette Air Base in New Orleans, Louisiana, and liberate their first generation predecessors. Along the journey, Damien professed his love for Scylla, but Scylla was unable to reciprocate. She was clearly moved by Damien's affection, but would not reveal why she could not love him in turn. Scylla's motivations for keeping silent soon revealed themselves. After spending several evenings in a secret shelter, the Un-Men broke into the Air base and raided the laboratories. Crassus, having stolen an MP's rifle, began firing at the soldiers who sought to contain them. During the firefight, Crassus accidentally shot and killed Scylla. Previously, Scylla experienced a premonition of her own death at the hands of Crassus, which is why she could not accept Damien’s pledge of love. After this incident at the Air base, the surviving Un-Men were relocated to a private reservation. Damien (now fully an Un-Man) buried Scylla's remains in a field and made frequent visits to her grave marker. Notes & Trivia * * Not to be confused with Scylla, the late wife of Charybdis, as well as an actress hired to look like her from Aquaman, Volume 5 #2. Appearances * American Freak 2 * American Freak 3 * American Freak 4 * American Freak 5 See also * 1990s * Un-Men * Un-Men characters * Un-Men appearances * Louisiana * New Orleans * Romania * Transylvania * Anton Arcane * Scientific experimentation External Links * * References ---- Category:1994 character deaths Category:Characters who are shot to death